


Love Bill x Gwen

by LeonNaegi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Singing, Song - Freeform, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonNaegi/pseuds/LeonNaegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill sings for Gwen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bill x Gwen

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy ps here's the link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oep86ZNIi3o

Love

Bill and Gwen have been dating for 11 years, Bill had a surprise for Gwen, it's her birthday, they were both on the beach at night, close to a bonfire, Bill had his guitar and starts to play.

"Heart, beats, fast, colors, and promises, how to be brave? How can I love? When I'm afraid to fall, watching you stand alone, all of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow, one, step, closer" Bill said singing and Gwen smiled.

"I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more" Bill said still singing and looking at Gwen.

"Time, stand, still, beauty in all she is, I will be brave, I will not let anything take, away, what's standing in front of me? Every breath, every hour has come to this, one, step, closer" Bill sing and Gwen is looking at Bill happy.

"I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more" Bill almost forgot what to say next but he remembers.

"all along I believed, I would find you, time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more" Bill said and keeps playing his guitar.

"One, step, closer" Bill said and keeps playing for a moment.

"One, step, closer" Bill repeated again.

"I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more" Bill said looking at Gwen.

"all along I believed, i would find you, time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more, 24 oceans, 24 skies, 24 failures, 24 tries, you waking the dead in me, oh oh, I am the second man, oh oh, I am the second man now, I am the second man now and your waking the dead in me" Bill finish the song, Gwen was really happy and hugged him, Bill was happy because she likes it, but they didn't relies that Iza, Izaya, Shizuo and Lori were watching.

The end


End file.
